


A Sizable Deterrent

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: ZevWarden Week 2016 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Basically they worry about each other because they love each other but wont say it, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Worry, this is sort of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you think the Crows will ever come after you?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hhhhm, that really depends. Right now I’m a frustrating sign of failure to them, so that would be incentive for them to have a few old friends drop by, but, it’s well known that the formidable Hero of Ferelden hangs out about with a roguishly handsome Antivan elf.”</i>
</p><hr/><p>
  <i>“You, my dearest, wonderful, awesome Grey Warden, are the perfect protection from the Crows.”<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sizable Deterrent

**Author's Note:**

> Thursday, August 4: “I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That’s how it works. If you don’t kill me, the Crows will.”
> 
> This day is about how Zevran and the Warden handle the threat of the Crows. My particular fics diverts away from that a litle towards the end.

“Say Zevran,” Gideon began, to the elf whose head was on his chest, “Do you think the Crows will ever come after you?”

“Hhhhm, that really depends. Right now I’m a frustrating sign of failure to them, so that would be incentive for them to have a few old friends drop by, but,” he looked up at Gideon, “It’s well known that the formidable Hero of Ferelden hangs out about with a roguishly handsome Antivan elf.”

Gideon laughed, “That’s a sizable deterrent, eh?”’

“Well you bested them. Twice, actually. And fought your way through an onslaught of werewolves. And abominations. And undead. Oh, and who can forget about those pesky darkspawn who you led a successful charge against and walked away a hero?” Zevran laughed, “You, my dearest, wonderful, awesome Grey Warden, are the perfect protection from the Crows.”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his companion’s forehead, “Well, I’m glad you’re safe. I know you can handle yourself just fine but...I’m bound to worry.”

His expression soured, “Ah- Do you think my reputation and our relationship alone will protect you if” _when_ was it sounded like he meant, “we go our separate ways?”

Zevran lifted the upper half on his body up, scooting forward so he could give Gideon a silencing and reassuring kiss, “By your side, I have fought those abominations and undead and darkspawn. I have fought trained mercenaries of the Dwarven, Elven, Human, and Qunari variety, and slain legends.”

He poked right between Gideon’s eyebrows, “I am immune to all Crow poison and aware of all but their most advanced tactics, and the practitioners of those do not ever leave Antiva. I can handle a few Crows, _amor._ ”

Gideon smiled, tracing the side of Zevran’s face with his index finger, “I know you’ll be fine but I, I care about you. Part of that is needlessly worrying over your safety. Have you never been concerned for me?”

Zevran’s face twisted, surprising his lover, “When I saw you charging at the Archdemon...You had told me you’d be fine. ‘Normally the Grey Warden that slays the Archdemon dies, but Morrigan has performed a ritual that will prevent that’ you had told me. But when I saw you running...”

It was Gideon turn to surprise him as he brought him against his chest in a hug, “If I don’t have to worry about you and the Crows, you don’t have to worry about me and darkspawn.”

“If you were anyone else, I’d call you mad. But I trust you are good on your word, as I am on mine.”

Zevran’s face softened for a moment, before returning to the devious expression Gideon knew and loved, “Well, now that you’ve gotten me thinking about the Crows, I doubt I could sleep. Wont you help _tire me out_?”

Gideon smiled, banishing all thought of assassins and darkspawn from his mind, pulling up Zevran for a kiss, “I’d be delighted to help.”•

**Author's Note:**

> Yest again, if you want to participate, just check it out [here](http://zevranology.tumblr.com/post/147879108754/zevranwarden-week-what-is-that-exactly-what-it)!


End file.
